extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Westphalia
General Information Protestant|culture = Westphalian (Germanic) |tech_group = Western|capital = Hessen (81)|government = Republic - Oligarchy|tag = WES|rank = Kingdom|development = Start: 236}} Westphalia is a German kingdom that was formed by Napoleon Bonaparte during the Napoleonic Wars after Hannover and the Holy Roman Empire were dissolved in 1807. Even though Westphalia is playable for a rather short time (July 9th, 1807-August 13th 1813) during the 'Revolutionary France' era, it can be formed by most nations with Westphalian or Rhenish as a primary culture. See also: France, Prussia, Hannover Form Westphalia * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , , , , , or ** does not exist ** Does not have Celestial Empire government reform ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Westphalian *** Primary Culture is Rhenish *** Capital is in the Westphalia Area ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a Nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Is an Elector *** Is not part of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Altmark (52), Westfalen (82), Hannover (1758), Cassel (1762) and Paderborn (3107) * Effect(s): ** Cassel (1762) is the Capital ** Country changes to ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** One random owned province: *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Gain 'Increased Decentralization' for 20 years *** -1.00 National Unrest *** +0.05 Month Autonomy Change ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Westphalia and Lower Saxony ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Altmark (52), Hessen (81) and Kassel (1762) ** Gain 25 Prestige Decisions Construct the Kiel Canal * Requirement(s): ** Holsteen (1775) owned by country or its subject ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 10000.0 Ducats * Effect(s): ** Lose -10000.00 Ducats ** Province of Holsteen (1775) goes under the greats project of the Kiel canal Construct the Panama Canal * Requirement(s): ** Panama (835) owned by the country or a subject ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 30000.0 Ducats * Effect(s): ** Lose -30000.0 Ducats ** Starts the construction of the great project: Panama canal in the Panama (835) province Construct the Suez Canal * Requirement(s): ** These provinces are controlled by the country or country's subject(s): Dumyat (363) and as-Suways (2527) ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 20000.0 * Effect(s): ** Lose -20000.00 ** Starts the construction of the great project Suez canal in Dumyat (363) Form German Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Germanic ** None of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Dutch *** Primary Culture Flemish *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Austrian ** is not colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Is NOT the Emperor of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Hamburg (44), Zwerin (46), Berlin (50), Braunschweig (57), Dresden (61), Thuringen (63), Munchen (65), Nurnberg (67), Hessen (81), Koln (85), Pfalz (1761), Augsburg (1868), and Frankfurt (1876) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41) *** Own core province(s): Elsass (75) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Will no longer be part of the HRE *** 'Country breaks out of the Empire' event happens *** Emperor gains 'Left Empire' opinion of the country ** Government rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): North German and South Germany ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Form Hanover * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Westphalian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not part of the HRE *** Is an Elector ** Own core province(s): Luneburg (53), Stade (54), Hannover (1758), and Hoya (3106) * Effect(s): ** Hannover (1758) becomes the Capital *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Country changes to ** Get 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Luneburg (53), Stade (54), Oldenburg (55), Osnabruck (56), Braunschweig (57), Hannover (1758), Bremen (1874), Ostfriesland (1931) and Hoya (3106) ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain ability to embrace Hanoverian Ideas and Traditions German Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -15.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability * Ambition: ** -5.0% Technology Cost * Ideas: ** Zunft: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Fruhlings und Herbstmesse: *** +5.0% Trade Efficiency *** +10.0% Domestic Trade Power ** Reichskreis: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Polizeiordnung: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Cuius Regio, Eius Religio: *** +1.0% Missionary Strength ** Thurn und Taxis: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** Residenzstadt: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Westphalian countries Category:Rhenish countries Category:Protestant countries Category:Formable nations Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Revolutionary France Category:Western Europe countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Republics